


Smoking Hot

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Tradition, M/M, Slight Angst?, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are caught smoking, and Sam finds out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking Hot

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand, pulling him out of the motel room, silently closing the door behind them, lest they wake up the sleeping Sam. 

It was 3am, and they had finished a case a few hours ago, drinking in a semi-celebration since they returned to the motel. 

Castiel had joined them on the case, and therefore joined them afterwards. 

After the hours of drinking, both men - hunter and angel alike - were rather drunk. 

When they got outside, Dean pulled a box out of his pocket, and made an exaggerated ‘shhh’ noise, complete with the finger against his lips, towards Castiel. 

The box was a cigarette packet. 

The blond took two of the cigarettes out of the box, and tried to hand one over to the angel. 

All he got was a confused look from the other man.

Rolling his eyes affectionately, Dean put one of them in his mouth to light it. He handed it to Cas, who held it in his hand, still looking confused. 

Dean then lit his own one, and then removed it from his mouth. Exaggeratedly, he showed the angel what to do, and Cas copied his movements. 

It took a bit of explaining, but Castiel soon knew how to smoke correctly. 

Dean thought the angel looked incredibly sexy, cigarette between his lips, supported there by two fingers. 

The blond was startled out of his stupor by his brother, who had just opened the door. 

“Dean!” Sam sounded scandalised. 

“Uh, hi Sammy?” 

The elder Winchester tried to hide the cigarette behind his back, but had taken a drag just before speaking, so the smoke that left his mouth was a dead giveaway. Plus the fact that Castiel was still openly smoking, sort-of, if you could call holding a cigarette raised towards his lips as smoking. 

“I thought you didn’t smoke anymore!” the younger Winchester wouldn’t leave his brother be, even though it was obvious that he was feeling uncomfortable. 

Sam had sobered up during his short sleep, so was ready for anything the blond would try to throw at him as an excuse. 

“I haven’t since last year.” Dean sighed. 

“I thought it had been years!”

“Well, I haven’t smoked regularly since I was still in high school, but every year, I have one cigarette.” When it looked like his brother was about to say something, Dean continued. “It’s November 2nd, Sammy, the day mom died.”

Sam looked disappointed in himself, and a look of guilt covered his face. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because, this was my tradition that I didn't want you joining me in.” 

Sam looked outraged. 

“Look, I don’t mean it how you’re thinking. I didn’t want to get you addicted.” Dean saw something flash across his brother’s face. “This started before the whole demon-blood thing, so don’t you dare get pissy at me about that. It’s also because I just need ten minutes to myself to think on this day, and smoking helps me concentrate.” 

“What about Cas?” 

The angel had moved again, and was resting against the motel room door, almost finishing the cigarette in his hand. 

“He helps me think better.”

A smile graced the angel’s features. 

“Okay.” Sam shook his head. “I’m not going to nag you about this, because, for once, I actually believe you. I’ll leave you two out here - you might want to light another one, by the way, Dean.” 

The cigarette in Dean’s hand was down to the filter, so he flicked it to the floor and took out himself and the angel another one each. 

They smoked the cigarettes in silence, then went back inside the motel room afterwards, the only piece of conversation between them was Dean telling the angel that he looked “like a natural smoking”, and the smirk that crossed Cas’ face in response. 

“You look smoking hot, even without the cigarette.” Cas told him the next morning, while Sam was having a shower. 

All Dean could respond with was a kiss. Well, many kisses, shared for the rest of their lives.


End file.
